Pensées
by Kitsu-Neko-Vampire
Summary: Quelques pensées des chevaliers après la Guerre Sainte contre Hadès. Couples hétéros, yaoi, amour et amitié. J'en rajouterais au grès de mon inspiration. Pensées noires ou joyeuses, avec de la romance...FINIE
1. Dernier Combat

**Et me voila de retour avec des OS sur Sant Seiya**

**J'espère que ça vous plaira**

* * *

Dernier combat

Je suis là, debout, immobile dans le vent d'hiver dont la morsure glaciale fait rougir la peau de mon visage et celle de mes bras nus. Mais je ne m'en soucis guère. Mon regard est fixé sur cette pierre de marbre noire sur laquelle sont gravés ton nom, ainsi que deux dates. Je ne pleure pas, je n'en ai pas la force. Où plutôt je ne l'ai plus. Mes longs cheveux volent autour de moi, ainsi que les pétales blancs des roses qui décorent l'endroit et les premiers flocons de ce mois de novembre. Je me sens vide depuis ton départ, tu me donnais le courage d'affronter chaque nouveau jour. Et maintenant que tu n'es plus là, je ne suis plus rien. Je n'ai jamais été très doué pour montrer mes émotions, tu réchauffais mon cœur de glace avec tes sourires et tes frasques que je disais trouver lassantes. J'ai parfois encore l'impression de sentir tes mains brûlantes sur mon corps et ton souffle chaud dans mon cou. Mai chaque fois j'ai tort. Je ne sens rien. D'ailleurs hier, Shaka m'a arrêté juste à temps. Juste avant que la lame de ce couteau ne vienne déchirer mes veines. Ma joue me fait encore mal de la gifle qu'Angelo m'a donné. Je suis allé me réfugier dans las bras fragiles de Shun, comme toujours. Il m'a écouté parler toute la nuit en me consolant, en toute innocence. Si j'avais fais plus attention à toi, je me serais rendu compte de ton mal être. Je me serais rendu compte de ta maladie et j'aurais pu te sauver. Mais non. J'ai été aveugle et sourd à ta souffrance. Et aujourd'hui, tu n'es pas là pour entendre mes excuses. Tu as rejoins les étoiles de ta constellation pour soi-disant veiller sur nous. S'il te plait pardonne moi, car je suis mort en même temps que toi. Oui. Camus est mort en même temps que Milo.

* * *


	2. Attente

**En voici un autre, régalez vous**

* * *

Attente

Le vent tiède joue timidement dans mes cheveux blonds et je respire à plein poumon. La roche rugueuse sous mes pieds nus est vite remplacée par le sable chaud et doux de la plage du Sanctuaire. La lumière orangée du soleil couchant m'éblouit quelques secondes avant que mes yeux ne s'habituent à cet éclat. La journée se termine, une de plus, et moi je ne pense qu'à _toi_. J'avance doucement, la chaleur de l'astre du jour réchauffant la peau de mon visage, de mes bras, de mes jambes et de mes épaules. Tu me manques. Cela fat une semaine et tu me manques. La mer est calme, les vagues s'échouent doucement devant moi, venant mouiller mes pieds et mes chevilles. Je regarde le ciel et l'horizon. Tu as quitté la Grèce, tu m'as dis que tu reviendrais un jour et que tu ne m'oublierais pas. J'espère bientôt te revoir. En tout cas je t'attendrai. Eh oui, chevalier Pégase, Shina t'attendra, et cela pour toujours.


	3. Payer

**Genre plus noir que le précédant, un peu comme le premier**

* * *

Payer

Je m'y étais préparé depuis un bout de temps, mais maintenant qu'elle s'empare de mon corps, j'ai peur. Oui. Le grand Deathmask est effrayé. Effrayé comme un chaton. Effrayé par la mort. De toute manière, depuis que je suis devenu flic, je vis avec le risque. Il est devenu mon seul compagnon depuis que _tu_ m'as quitté pour retourner chez toi. Et là, alors que je suis en train de me vider de mon sang sur ce sol crasseux d'un bidonville de Mexico, la balle de métal ayant transpercé mon poumon gauche, j'ai peur. Mon rythme cardiaque ralenti dangereusement. Mon coéquipier me parle mais je n'entends rien. Je crois qu'il dit que les urgences vont arriver. En effet, quelques minutes plus tard, on me met sur une civière puis dans une ambulance. Je suis ébloui par la lumière artificielle, tellement blanche, qui me rappelle la couleur de ta peau délicate. On essaie de réduire ma perte abondante de sang, mais on commence à paniquer, à faire des gestes rapides pour le sauver. Mais moi, je sais que tout cela est futile, que je vais quitter ce monde. Et je l'accepte. Mon rythme cardiaque a d'ailleurs déjà presque cessé et mes yeux se voilent. Je vais partir. Partir pour payer ma dette. Je savais que ce jour viendrait et j'aurais voulu m'éteindre sans aucun regret. Et pourtant j'en ai un, un seul. J'aurais souhaité _te_ revoir une dernière fois, pouvoir t'enlacer, plonger mon regard dans le tien, si pur. Pouvoir te dire que je t'aime et entendre ta voix douce. Mais je n'ai pas cette occasion. Tu es parti par ma faute, à cause de mon caractère, je t'ai poussé dans tes derniers retranchements. Je tombe enfin, revoyant dans mon esprit ton visage fin. Je t'aime. Oh oui je t'aime. Et je veillerai toujours sur toi. Shun…


	4. Quelques minutes encore

**Bah...rien à dire à part que je compte sur vous pour me donner des conseils**

* * *

Quelques minutes encore...

La neige tombe autour de nous mais moi je ne vois que toi. Oui, seulement toi, allongé dans mes bras, ton souffle difficile sortant des tes lèvres rouges. Le froid de février glace les larmes qui roulent sur mes joues et je prie. Je prie pour que tu restes avec moi. Car si tu pars, c'est comme si on arrachait la moitié de mon âme, comme si on m'enlevait ma raison de vivre. Comme si je perdais une partie de moi-même. C'est tellement injuste. Je devrais être à ta place, c'est moi qui ai fais le mal et toi le bien. Je t'ai trahi, tu m'as pardonné et c'est toi que les dieux punissent. Tes yeux brillent de tristesse et de culpabilité. Je sais que tu lis en moi, que tu es conscient de mes pensées. Deux larmes cristallines coulent sur ton visage et ton esquisse un petit sourire. Puis tu te fais lourd au creux de moi, tu abaisses tes paupières et ta respiration ralentie. J'ai l'impression que tu dors, mais ce n'est pas ça. Je le sais. Mais je ne veux pas que tu partes. S'il vous plait, tous les dieux qui existent au monde, ne séparez pas tout de suite Kanon et Saga. S'il vous plait, quelques minutes encore…


	5. Like in a Dream

**En voici un autre, plus heureux...**

* * *

Like in a Dream

Je perçois en premier le gazouillis des oiseaux. Puis le bruissement du vent dans les branches. Et enfin, _ta_ chaleur. Je souhaite que cet instant dure pour toujours. Je sens tes bras resserrer mon corps nu contre le tien et je sais, je sais que tu es réveillé et que tu as deviné que moi aussi. Tu soupires et m'embrasses dans le cou, ce contact brûlant éveille mes sens et un sourire légèrement moqueur ourle tes lèvres contre ma peau. Tu es tout a fait conscient de l'effet que tu me fais et tu en abuses souvent, à mon grand plaisir. Tu me mènes par le bout du nez. Je suis passé par tous les sentiments avec toi ; je t'ai haï, puis méprisé pour ensuite t'ignorer et finir par t'aimer. Mon bonheur semble sans limite depuis que nous sommes ensemble, donc depuis près d'un an. Et depuis que tu m'as demandé en mariage le mois dernier, notre couple ne m'a jamais parut si solide ne si harmonieux. La peur qui me terrassait autrefois que tu te lasses de moi a disparu et je vis maintenant pleinement, profitant de chaque instant comme s'il était le dernier. J'ouvre enfin les yeux et tu plonges un regard amoureux dans le mien, regard où brille une vague de désir contenu. Et, comme à chaque fois que tu me scrutes ainsi, je rougis violement, comme une lycéenne. Un petit rire s'échappe de ta gorge et je te tire la langue comme un enfant. Tu murmure un « je t'aime petit cygne » d'une voix grave qui laisse présager une matinée agitée et j'ai juste le temps de répondre « moi aussi Rada » que tes lèvres dévorent les miennes, insatiables, tes mains redécouvrant mon corps et les miennes allant se perdre dans ta chevelure douce. J'aime être à toi. It's like in a dream…


	6. Ange et Démon

**Réflexion d'un des mes perso préférés**

* * *

Ange et Démon

Je marche lentement. Et je regarde autour de moi, je redécouvre petit à petit cet endroit saint, si animé en plein jour, si serein une fois la nuit tombée. Il n'y a aucun nuage, le ciel sombre étend son manteau sur tout le pays, et je n'ai jamais était aussi calme et aussi en paix avec moi-même. Après la disparition de Hadès, nous sommes tous revenus sur Terre pour débuter une nouvelle vie, mais moi plus que les autres, je me suis senti si démuni, si vulnérable, et surtout si mal d'être pardonné ainsi. Et en un an, c'est la première fois que je viens ici, je m'y sens gêné, mais en même temps bien. Je ne sais pas quoi penser, je vois leurs sourires mais je sens leurs regards lourds de reproches dans mon dos. Heureusement que Radamanthe est avec moi ! De toute manière, je ne serais pas venu sans lui, c'est lui qui m'a traîné ici. Il est venu voir Hyoga pour passer une semaine avec lui. L'amour franchement, qu'est-ce que ça peut rendre débile des fois !! Mais si lui a été accepté, alors pourquoi pas moi ? Je continue à avancer entre les temples en pierre, le léger vent de juillet soulève mes longues mèches et me caresse le visage. Je soupire de bien-être et me retrouve près du mini Colysée qui sert d'arène. J'entre, et je te vois. Tu es assis au milieu du tapis de sable, dos à moi, et beau à damné un saint. Tu ne t'es pas aperçu de ma présence. La lumière pure de la lune donne à ta peau des reflets d'argent, comme si tu étais fais de satin. Tu laisses aller ta tête en arrière et un long soupir de plénitude franchit ta bouche désirable. Je devine tes yeux fermés et ton mouvement a fait cascader une mèche soleil de ton épaule d'albâtre pour s'échouer contre ta chute de rein sensuelle et affolante. Si quelqu'un arrive, il ne verra pas seulement deux personnes. Non, il verra le Bien et le Mal, l'Ange et le Démon, Shaka et Eaque.


	7. Lumière

**Un autre, un couple jamais vu je crois, mais c'est de l'amitié**

* * *

Lumière

Je bouge doucement, le temps de prendre une position un peu plus confortable. Mes muscles hurlent de douleur à ma place, je n'en ai plus la force depuis longtemps. Pourquoi me font-ils subir ça ? Et qui sont-ils ? Je suis dans cet endroit depuis tellement longtemps, j'ai perdu le fil ? Je ne souhaite même plus partir. Je veux juste mourir. Chaque jour, on m'amène dans une salle pour me faire passer des tests médicaux plus durs et douloureux les uns que les autres. Puis on me ramène dans cette cellule sordide, on m'attache et on me laisse à manger. Mais je n'y touche plus. Et physiquement, le beau et gracieux chevalier d'or des poissons ne ressemble plus à rien. Mon teint est encore plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire, je suis maigre à faire peur, mes longs cheveux autrefois si doux et brillant sont rêches et secs. Mais surtout, un foulard gris recouvre mes yeux si magnifiques. A cause de leurs expériences, j'ai perdu la vue. Mais je m'en fous maintenant. Je me laisse dépérir mais apparemment, mon corps n'est pas d'accord. Il veut rester en vie, il s'accroche à cette étincelle qui brille encore en moi. Cet espoir de _te_ revoir, toi mon ami, mon frère de cœur, toi qui m'as soutenu dans toutes mes entreprises, qui m'as pleuré à ma mort, qui m'a défendu contre les autres chevaliers à notre retour sur Terre, qui est la seul à savoir me faire rire et pleurer, le seul à lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert. Mon corps s'accroche à toi, tu es comme une lumière qui brille dans les ténèbres. Je change encore une fois de position, je gémis, le fer cisaille la peau fragile de mon cou, de mes poignets et de mes chevilles. S'il te plait, viens me sauver ! Je t'en supplies, toi mon étoile ! Aldébaran, viens !


	8. Dos Buenos Amigos

**Encore un autre texte sur l'amitié, écrit un samedi soir à 23:05 en écoutant une chanson espagnole**

* * *

Dos Buenos Amigos

Je suis assis sur ce banc depuis une bonne heure, le vent frais balaie de mon esprit les dernières vapeurs d'alcool. La nuit est calme, elle ne m'a jamais parut si belle et pure. Depuis que tu es de retour, ma vie a changé, je sais maintenant que jamais plus je ne pourrais vivre sans toi. Ne t'y méprends pas, ce n'est as une déclaration, du moins pas d'amour. Mais depuis ma résurrection, et même si j'étais entouré de tos mes frères, mon cœur, lui, souffrait de cette solitude qui me pesait un peu plus chaque jour. En réalité, je voulais te revoir, tu m'as manqué pendant ces quatre mois. Mais maintenant, tu es là, dans mon temple, à dormir du sommeil du bienheureux. Normal après toutes les bouteilles de whisky que tu t'es bu en même temps. Cette soirée restera gravé dans ma mémoire jusqu'à la fin de mes jours comme ma véritable résurrection, avec quatre mois de retard. Les étoiles brillent dans le ciel d'encre et j'entends dans mon dos la porte vitrée glisser doucement. Tu viens t'asseoir à mes côtés sur l'herbe douce, les yeux scintillants, tes longs cheveux cascadant sur tes épaules et un immense sourire ourlant tes lèvres. Tu soupires, ne dis rien, mais je lis en toi. Je sais que tu es au moins aussi bien que moi. Nous sommes tous les deux, juste là, à regarder le firmament, sans parler, Shura et Shiryu, como dos buenos amigos.


	9. Peur de te Perdre

**Que dire que dire...j'espère que ce One Shot vous plaira**

* * *

Peur de te Perdre

Je me réveille en sursaut une fois de plus, en sueur, tremblant comme une feuille. J'ai encore fais ce cauchemar. Il faut que je me calme. Je vais dans la cuisine pour boire un verre d'eau mais il me glisse des mains et va s'écraser au sol. Je me coupe en ramassant les bouts de verre et, en voyant mon sang, un haut le cœur me prend. Je cours rendre mon dîner dans les toilettes. Je ne peux plus voir une seule goutte de ce liquide sans vomir par le suite depuis notre retour sur Terre. Car, pour beaucoup il signifie la vie, mais pas pour moi. Non, pour moi, le voir couler signifie la mort. Je suis soudain pris de panique et me précipite hors de mon temple pour aller jusqu'au tien. J'entre dans ta chambre, tu dors comme un bébé, allongé sur le côté, comme toujours. Je m'assois sur le matelas et te caresse doucement les cheveux. Tu m'as tant manqué durant toutes ces années. Et je suis si heureux de te retrouver. Mais j'ai peur aussi, peur que tu ne repartes, peur que tu me laisse une bonne fois pour toute. Tu m'as juré plus d'une fois que tu ne partirais plus. Mais cette peur, je le sais, ne quittera jamais vraiment mon cœur. Et depuis peu, le Lion et redevenu lionceau. Tu ouvres les yeux, me souris et m'invite à dormir ave toi. Je me réfugie contre ton torse et tu me murmures « personne ne nous séparera plus, mon frère ».


	10. Coeur Brisé

**Je crois que c'est le plus triste pour l'instant, à vous de juger**

* * *

Coeur brisé

Je pleure en silence, à l'abri sous mes couvertures. Depuis peu, cela m'arrive tous les soirs. Depuis notre résurrection à tous. Et seule mon armure est témoin de mes larmes amères. Bien amères même. Moi, pleurer comme un gosse, qui l'aurait cru ? Franchement, je suis pitoyable. Pathétique. Minable. Utilisez le mot qu'il vous plaira, mais la vérité reste la même. J'aimerais mourir, mais je n'ai pas le courage de mettre fin à mes jours. Pourquoi suis-je aussi lâche ?! Tu es bien plus courageux que moi, je t'admire tu sais. Non. En fait c'est plus que cela : je t'aime. Et cela depuis notre toute première rencontre. J'ai été impressionné par ta prestance, ta puissance et ta détermination à _le_ sauver. Et en revenant à la vie, j'avais espéré pouvoir te séduire, pouvoir avoir ton cœur, mais non, tu me regardes toujours avec cet air froid et méprisant. Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir de me détester. J'ai tout fais pour après tout. Je sais que jamais tu ne pourras m'aimer comme je t'aime. Je relève la couette, ouvre le tiroir de ma table de nuit et saisis un poignard en argent. Je m'assois et fais lentement glisser la lame contre mon poignet gauche avant de l'y enfoncer. Je ne sens pratiquement pas la douleur, je fais une profonde entaille, laisse tomber l'arme blanche par terre et me rallonge. Mon sang colore mes draps blancs, je m'éteins doucement en pensant à toi. Minos meurt de désespoir, car enfin, on ne capture pas Phénix.


	11. Soirée d'Amour

**Atmosphère douce et amoureuse après la tristesse. **

* * *

Soirée d'Amour

Je suis penché sur des centaines de feuilles de papier depuis le matin. Pas une pause dans la journée, sinon, ça n'avancera pas et j'y serais encore dans cent ans. Je pousse un soupir las mais je suis tellement concentré sur les factures pour la reconstruction du Sanctuaire que je ne t'entends même pas entrer. Tu viens te mettre derrière moi et tu poses tes mains sur mes épaules. Je me redresse, m'appuie contre le dossier et tu profite de l'espace pour t'installer confortablement sur mes genoux. Quel gamin tu fais ! Tu m'embrasses avec toute la tendresse dont tu es capable et je sais que c'est une demande, celle que j'arrête de travailler pour me consacrer un peu à toi. Tu te recules un peu et tes yeux verts semblent me supplier, mais j'y vois une petite lueur coquine. Je sais ce que tu veux et j'accepte. Je me lève, t'obligeant à en faire de même, pour me diriger vers notre chambre sans même ranger les dossiers. J'ai besoin de me détendre, pas facile tous les jours d'être Grand Pope, sauf si vous avez un Dohko sous la main pour vous chouchouter.


End file.
